


We're Up All Night to Get Lucky

by Minew



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alcohol, Club!AU, Clubbing, M/M, More alcohol, bestfriends!AU, drunk, sex talk-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minew/pseuds/Minew
Summary: It sucks to get dragged to the club. It sucks even worse when you're dragged to the club by your best friend who thinks he needs to help you find a woman to fuck, when the only one you can imagine having sex with is said best friend.





	We're Up All Night to Get Lucky

Tonight is going to be the worst night in Jinki’s life. It’s going to surpass the past club nights because tonight Kibum has a certain look in his eyes and Jinki’s heart can’t take it when he knows it isn’t directed at him the way he wants it to be. Kibum chugs down the last of his beer before he leans closer to the mirror to place his eye liner perfectly and Jinki automatically turns around so he doesn’t have to watch his best friend and crush do something that shouldn’t look so sexy.  

“Tonight’s gonna be the best night ever!” Kibum says as he turns around to look at Jinki who’s staring at his feet. Jinki looks up in surprise to find his best friend looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Jinki evades the silent question by drinking the last of his beer as well. “We’re gonna find someone to take your virginity, I fucking promise.” 

Kibum sounds tipsy already but Jinki knows better than to assume his best friend is affected by the alcohol. 

“I’m not a virgin,” Jinki mumbles but Kibum dismisses him because to Kibum it doesn’t count if he wasn’t the one that found the girl that fucked Jinki. That’s where the real problem lies, however. If Jinki was straight, hell, if he was bi, it wouldn’t be difficult to find a girl, but Jinki is pretty gay and there’s no way he’ll ever have sex with another girl. It happened once when he was too young to have sex and Jinki realised that he didn’t like it. Kibum, however, doesn’t know that Jinki is fully gay, 100 % homosexual, because Jinki hasn’t been able to find a way to say it out loud without telling on himself and his crush on the other man as well. 

“Ah, shit, we’re late already,” Kibum suddenly exclaims, looking at the wall clock. Jinki is just happy the focus isn’t on his lacking sex life anymore. “I promised to meet Jonghyun at Palace for Happy Hour and we’re already late.” 

Kibum turns to look at Jinki whose sitting on the couch and he rolls his eyes while he grabs his leather jacket. Jinki feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of a well-dressed, sexy best friend he shouldn’t have feelings for.  

“Come on… Free beer, no? Move your ass, Jinks or you’re paying for 10 tequila shots.” 

Jinki winces at the thought of paying for Kibum’s alcohol and stands from the couch so he can grab his own jean jacket before he slams the front door to his apartment, leaving the mess inside behind. 

 

“You’re late,” Jonghyun shouts over the loud music when the other two find him in the bar. Kibum rolls his eyes and takes a sip of Jonghyun’s strong pink drink. 

“Why the girly drink?” he asks but grimaces anyway when the strong drink hits his tastebuds. Jinki doesn’t dare take a sip of it. Jonghyun has a habit of buying fancy cocktails that is much stronger than their appearance give away. Jonghyun just laughs and shrugs a little before he drinks again. Kibum leans over the counter and orders a beer and a black rose shot. Jinki wants to buy a beer he can nurse throughout the evening but both Jonghyun and Kibum disagree with him and orders him a Southside that has more gin than Jinki is used to. 

“Guys…” he tries but is interrupted when Kibum spots a couple of girls that has just entered the club. 

“Jinki!” he says and leans against Jinki’s shoulder so he can point to them. They’re giggling, already drunk, Jinki guesses. They’re staggering in their high heels, constantly pulling their too-short dresses down, revealing their cleavage in the process. If Jinki had been straight he would have been all over them, they’re beautiful, brown hair flowing over their shoulders in soft curls and eyes highlighted by beautifully applied make-up. But Jinki isn’t straight and he just shakes his head. Jonghyun almost drops his jaw before he whistles at Jinki.

“Hard to please, eh?” he says and Jinki just sends him a small smirk before he takes a sip of his drink so he doesn’t have to answer. 

 

The bass is pumping, Jonghyun has found his flirt on the dance floor and has left the two of them at the bar. Kibum threatens with the tequila shots and Jinki keeps stalling because he doesn’t want to get fully drunk. Staying sober is not in Kibum’s plans, however. He has downed another 3 beers and multiple shots that people have shared with him. Jinki is envious of Kibum’s good looks and his sociable personality. If there is someone in this world that can walk into a club and own it, it’s Kibum. 

“How about that girl?” Kibum shouts into his ear and Jinki frowns while he follows the line of Kibum’s finger. It’s a slim girl, black hair in a bob cut dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a flowing top. She doesn’t look fully comfortable with all the attention she’s getting and she latches onto what Jinki assumes is her friend the second the other girl exits the bathroom. Jinki just shakes his head. Kibum sighs out loud but the sound is drowned by the loud music. “We’re not going home before you get laid, you know,” Kibum says and Jinki just closes his eyes for a short moment. It’s going to be a long night.

 

2 strong cocktails, 5 beers, 3 shots and 15 girls later, Kibum decides that they need to go to another club. Jinki just follows him into the cold night air. He feels the alcohol hit him strong as he walks from Palace to the next club and he can almost feel the hangover he’ll have tomorrow. It makes him chuckle, though. The feeling of being tipsy is getting to him and he likes it. It’s freeing. Kibum is too focused on dragging Jinki to the next club and into the warmth again to realise that Jinki is clingier than usual. 

 

“Hey,” a girl says and sits down beside Jinki. Jinki looks at her and realises he’s alone. He sends her a polite smile and turns back to his beer. “Are you here alone?” she asks and Jinki shakes his head slightly.

“My friend’s here as well,” he says and tries not to make conversation. The girl leans closer to him, though, and rests her hand on his thigh. Jinki frowns a little and she giggles when she removes her hand again.

“I’m sorry.” 

Jinki accepts the apology and soon learns that the girl is named Luna, she’s visiting her sister after a year abroad in the states and she’s a great conversation partner if it wasn’t because she’s also flirting a lot and Jinki can’t find a way out of it. He looks desperately for Kibum but Kibum has disappeared. Figures his best friend wouldn’t come back to the table if he thinks Jinki has a chance of getting laid. When she leans closer so she can whisper into his ear, Jinki leans away and closer to the wall in panic.

“I’m sorry, you’re nice and all but I’m gay.” 

Jinki doesn’t know where the courage comes from but Luna blinks wide-eyed in shock for a moment before she starts laughing. Jinki is so confused. She just pats his thigh a little before she slides out of her seat and sends him a smirk. She soon disappears into the crowd and Kibum comes back like Luna leaving is his cue.

“Who was she?” he asks and Jinki has a feeling that Kibum knows exactly who she is. He doesn’t say anything, though, and just shrugs it off before he can drink one of the shots Kibum is carrying on a tray. He definitely needs the alcohol.

When Jinki later hurries off to the bathroom, he finds Luna making out with a short-haired girl with big boobs, and it only adds so much to his confusion that he decides to forget it altogether. 

 

“You’re fucking impossible!” Kibum says and sits on the table so he can lean close to Jinki and glare at him directly. It’s incredibly difficult not to close the distance between them but Jinki manages and exhales deeply when Kibum leans away again. “So many hot girls and you fucking reject every one of them. But I’m not giving up, there has to be someone in this world that you want to fuck.” 

Yes, Jinki thinks. There is definitely someone he would want to fuck in this world but this someone doesn’t have a vagina. 

“And who wants to fuck you too,” Kibum mumbles under his breath and Jinki shoves him mock-offended. Kibum mutters something about his hearing being illegal. 

“Right,” Jinki says and Kibum just glares at him.

“If you don’t find anyone here, we’re leaving for The Flux.”

Jinki groans but lets Kibum pull him up and out anyway. He’s going to spend far too many money tonight.

 

The Flux is heated and apparently someone is also shooting a porn because there are half-naked girls dancing around on the dance floor and lying on the bar, begging for people to fuck them. Kibum’s eyes light up and he pushes Jinki towards the girls but Jinki has no intention of fucking any girls or showing his dick to the internet so he stands firmly on the floor, ignoring Kibum’s grunts when his strength suffers under his alcohol intake. 

“Come ooooon,” Kibum whines and Jinki shakes his head. 

“No Kibum.” 

There is a line and even though Jinki had promised Kibum to not be a downer tonight, he is not going to cross the line with fucking a girl in a porn. No way. Kibum sighs but nods anyway. A man walks passed them with his dick out as he finds a free girl and starts fucking her on the bar counter. They turn to look at each other before they decide to leave The Flux again. 

 

It’s 2.30 AM and they’re walking down the street, Kibum swaying a little in a barely there wind. Jinki looks at him with a fond gaze, one of those he doesn’t usually allow himself because they are so obvious, but he’s too drunk to care and Kibum is too drunk to notice. When Kibum starts avoiding the lines between the pavement stones and almost topples over, Jinki starts laughing. Kibum frowns at him but starts laughing as well when Jinki trips over his own feet. They end up on the pavement, laughing. People look at them, send them disapproving looks and shout at them, but Jinki ignores them as he leans closer to his best friend in laughter. They calm down a few minutes later, still sitting on the pavement, blocking some of it for people moving from club to club. 

“We could just go home,” Jinki suggests and Kibum shakes his head.

“No way man, you need to get laid.”

Jinki rolls his eyes and Kibum shoves him. 

“Why don’t you just give up? I don’t wanna fuck girls,” Jinki says and only when Kibum’s raises an eyebrow realises how it sounds. Kibum ignores the suggestions or doesn’t realise they’re there because he says nothing about being gay when he answers.

“I don’t want you to go around and be virgin. I can’t let my best friend have that reputation.” 

Jinki rolls his eyes and Kibum smirks.

“I’m not a virgin,” he says exasperated but with a smile on his lips. It’s too difficult not to smile in the presence of Kibum with alcohol warming up his body.

“Doesn’t count, I wasn’t there to witness it.” 

Jinki frowns and scrunches up his nose.

“Ew,” he says and Kibum laughs out loud and shoves him again. 

“Pussy,” Kibum says in between laughter before he gets up. He helps Jinki up as well before he brushes imaginary dust off of his clothes and starts walking towards the next club, Jinki doesn’t know the name. He’s observing Kibum’s swaying ass in his tight jeans and has to restrain himself before touching. He shouldn’t be drinking more alcohol tonight. 

 

Kibum doesn’t agree with Jinki’s no-more-alcohol decision when they hit Club Frenzy, though, and soon enough, Jinki is drinking a whiskey shot while Kibum is joining a group of people that are going to do body tequila. Jinki sinks to the back of the club and watches them from afar, something akin to jealousy stirring in his stomach as Kibum licks the liquid from a girl’s skinny stomach. It’s not that Jinki would prefer that Kibum drank the tequila from his defined stomach, not really, it’s just that seeing Kibum’s tongue on someone else’s body makes Jinki quite unhappy. It’s the best way to explain it, really. He doesn’t notice when he bumps into a tall, slim boy and he doesn’t recognise the other man’s face before he has enveloped Jinki in a hug.

“Hyung!” he shouts and lets go of Jinki and forces Jinki to focus on him instead of on Kibum that seems to be agreeing to doing another body tequila. The boy has blue hair and a soft face but his eyes are rimmed with dark kohl and there’s a glint in them that tells Jinki that he’s out tonight to get laid as well.

“Taemin,” Jinki greets in a nod and Taemin lights up in a smile when he notices that Jinki is still trying to look at Kibum. 

“Did you tell him?” he asks and Jinki blinks, taken aback by Taemin’s sharp observations. He hisses, unable to actually say the word no out loud but Taemin catches the drift and laughs at him before he shakes his head. “Better say it soon.” 

Then he leaves with an Emerald Isle in his hands and Jinki wishes he had stayed so he could have drunk the entirety of Taemin’s cocktail. Someone screams from the group doing body tequila and Jinki looks over to find his best friend shirtless with a wide smile. This is stupid and the way his stomach drops is enough of a mood killer.

 

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” he tells Kibum when he finally gets Kibum to step down from the table. Kibum leans forward, the alcohol now fully controlling his body and Jinki hiccups when he comes too close. It has Kibum laughing. 

“You look fucking funny when you hiccup,” he says and leans onto Jinki’s shoulder so he doesn’t fall in his laughter. Jinki sighs a little. He needs more alcohol if Kibum insists on staying. 

“Kibum, please.”

“But we’re having fun and you still haven’t had sex so we’re gonna party all night!” 

Jinki wants to leave Kibum there but he can’t just leave his best friend like that. Instead he drags Kibum to the bar and orders a glass of water for the drunk one of them and a strong shot for himself. He doesn’t want to babysit Kibum so he might as well get drunk too. 

 

The drunker he gets, the more difficult it is to restrain himself and his feelings. He excuses touching Kibum’s ass with people pushing him on the dance floor and embraces Kibum far more often than he would on a normal day. He even finds himself kissing Kibum’s cheek and their new friends seem to encourage whatever intimacy that’s showing between them.

“I didn’t know he could be this intimate,” a girl says in their small booth and Kibum turns around to look at Jinki that’s currently hanging onto his shoulder, drunk out of his mind. 

“Oh yeah, he gets real cute!” Kibum says and Jinki flushes a bright red. Nobody really expects it, however, when Kibum leans down to capture Jinki’s lips. It’s just a peck, it should be a friendly kiss, one of those kisses that teenage girls have with their best girlfriends. A platonic kiss that means nothing but ‘I love this person platonically’. The moment Kibum’s lips touches Jinki’s, though, something clicks in his mind and he hangs on. He doesn’t want to let go when he wraps his arms fully around Kibum and lets his lips melt with Kibum’s. Kibum tastes of stingy alcohol and a cigarette he had hours ago but it’s the best thing Jinki has ever tasted. Jinki could get drunk on Kibum alone if it wasn’t because Kibum pulls away and looks at Jinki with a gaze Jinki can’t quite decipher. 

“What?” Jinki asks sheepishly and then lets go of Kibum so he can climb out of the booth and flee. He tips over a couple of Sourz shots in his haste as he hurries to get away from his best friend. He can only hope the hangover will erase the kiss so it doesn’t get awkward between them. Jinki only gets to the toilet door when someone stumbles into him from behind and holds onto him, preventing him from running further. Jinki feels a little nauseous but he stays on the spot as he listens to whoever has grabbed him breathe heavily. The music is lower here, low enough to make a conversation, and Jinki would be lying if he said it wasn’t making him anxious.

“Jinks,” the man behind him says and Jinki freezes because damn, he doesn’t want to discuss their kiss right now. It was supposed to be platonic and it became everything but. 

“Eh?” he says intelligently and Kibum kisses his neck, sucks a mark on his skin and teethes with the skin at his jawline. Shit. “Kibum,” he tries again but Kibum ignores him as he continues to kiss and bite at his skin. 

“If you don’t wanna fuck pussies, do you… perhaps… wanna fuck dicks?” 

Jinki is so surprised by the question that he turns around in Kibum’s hold and looks at him with widened eyes. Kibum looks gorgeous, his eyes glazed with what is probably alcohol but Jinki swears he sees something else in them. 

“Tell me,” Kibum says again and Jinki swallows. He nods a tiny nod and Kibum releases him and spins around once while he drags his hand through his hair. “You!” he says and points to Jinki when he finally stands on his feet, facing Jinki. Jinki points back at himself.

“Me?” he asks and Kibum nods. 

“Fuck Jonghyun and Minho.”

Jinki isn’t entirely sure what Jonghyun and Minho have to do with his gayness nor does he understand what they have to do with Kibum and him getting so piss-drunk they’ll probably both have a blackout tomorrow. What a shame. Jinki doesn’t get to mourn the loss of his brain cells and possibly his memory of the best kiss ever before Kibum kisses him again. It gets heated quickly and Jinki doesn’t understand. His brain blacks out and he lets his body speak when he wraps his hands around Kibum again and lets his fingers tangle in Kibum’s black hair. Kibum’s tongue prods at Jinki’s lips and it’s developing in a ridiculous speed that none of them can keep up with but neither of them wants to stop it either. 

“For fuck’s sake,” someone says and pushes the kissing pair to the side so he can hurry into the toilet. Kibum laughs when he hits the wall and Jinki blinks confused. He understands nothing but maybe it’s better this way.

“Come,” Kibum says and grabs his hand. Their fingers intertwine as they leave the club. It’s 5 AM and the sun is rising as they walk down the streets towards Jinki’s apartment. Jinki doesn’t know exactly why they’re on their way to his apartment but he also doesn’t care much, not when he’s holding Kibum’s warm hand and his heart is beating faster and harder than usual. They walk in silence until they bass has quieted down and the streets are mostly empty, a few early commuters on their way to work. Then Kibum turns around and Jinki stumbles into him, unable to stop so quickly. 

“Shit,” he mutters but doesn’t get to apologise before Kibum kisses him again. Jinki is running on autopilot every time Kibum kisses him. He doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to depress himself further. Kibum still tastes of alcohol and maybe they shouldn’t have sex when they’re both so ridiculously drunk that they can’t walk in a straight line but the thought still stirs something in Jinki’s stomach, something he would rather be without. 

 

When he opens the front door to his apartment, Kibum is nippling on the skin on his neck and clinging to his back with all his powers, his finger nails digging painfully into Jinki’s shoulders. Jinki doesn’t mind the pain, though, not when the pleasure is greater. He slams the door behind them while he walks Kibum to the couch and puts him down. Kibum pulls Jinki with him and fumbles with his t-shirt. Jinki doesn’t stop him until Kibum lets his hands run down Jinki’s naked chest. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” he says. Having sex with your best friend and crush while drunk out of your mind sounds like a mistake. Kibum groans and pinches Jinki’s nipples. 

“I promised you that you were going to get laid tonight, you fucker,” he growls and Jinki winces when Kibum lets his nails drag down his chest, leaving red marks behind. Jinki isn’t entirely sure he needs to get laid tonight but his body sure wants it nonetheless. He groans and dips down so he can suck on Kibum’s sensitive skin. He sucks a mark on his collarbone and then another on his shoulder and Kibum arches his back in a groan. 

 

Getting their clothes off is harder than it should be but there are too many limbs and too little coordination and they both end up on the floor, groaning in pain. It should kill the mood but when they lean towards each other, lips meeting and warm skin touching, the mood returns and their kisses easily turn hungry again. Hands wander and marks are scratched into perfect skin as they continue to explore each other.

When the sunlight shines through the blinds in the living room their kisses turn sloppy and their minds become muzzled with exhaustion. Jinki presses a kiss to a sleeping Kibum’s cheek before he too falls asleep on the living room floor, butt naked beside his best friend. 

 

Jinki has a hangover when he wakes up around noon with a naked Kibum next to him, gently removing hair from his sticky forehead. Jinki doesn’t remember the entirety of the night, but he does remember kissing Kibum and possibly ruining their friendship. Kibum doesn’t act like their relationship is ruined, however. It has Jinki confused but he’s also too hungover to be confused so he just groans and buries his fact in Kibum’s shoulder. Kibum puts his arm around Jinki and holds him close. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were gay?” Kibum asks from the couch where he’s eating a slice of greasy pizza. Jinki sits on the floor, slurping noodles from his China box. 

“I did… kinda.” 

Kibum raises an eyebrow.

“Right,” he says and then continues in a mocking imitation of Jinki’s voice. “I think I might also like boys but I don’t know. I’m probably bi.” 

Jinki cringes a little. Kibum smiles.

“I fucking thought you were ace when you kept rejecting all those girls and ‘probably bi’ isn’t exactly being gay.” 

Jinki winces and exhales in a sigh.

“Okay okay, you’re right. I didn’t know how to tell you because I’d probably end up blurting out something embarrassing like Kibum, I fucking love you and I don’t want to fuck anyone but you.” 

The words register in the silence that follows and Kibum slips from the couch to the floor so he sits in front of Jinki.

“Damn, I wish you had been that straightforward before. That would’ve saved me the heartache of setting you up with someone else.” 

Jinki blinks confused.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Kibum removes the China box from Jinki’s hands and puts it on the table. 

“Remember when Jonghyun and Minho introduced us?” 

Jinki frowns and tries to remember but comes up short so he shakes his head. It’s been years and he has a hangover. Kibum can’t expect him to remember insignificant things like that, at least not when he’s hungover. Kibum snorts. 

“Okay, well, but at that time I found you pretty hot. I mean, I still do, even when you’re dressed in a bathrobe and grossly hungover…”

“And whose fault is that?” Jinki interrupts and Kibum shushes him.

“Shut up, will you? Jonghyun and Minho told me you were 80/20 into girls so I just accepted you weren’t into me, even when you said you thought you were bi. Besides, fucking usually ruins friendships, no? So I backed away but then you kissed me fucking back yesterday. Shit, if I had known all I had to do was get you drunk out of your ass and kiss you, then I would’ve done so years ago.”

Jinki blushes slightly but lets Kibum takes his hands anyway. 

“We never really got around to fuck, though? So we stayed up all night to get laid and fell asleep before we actually did anything,” Kibum says and sounds disappointed. Jinki laughs out loud and shoves Kibum to the ground.

“I thought you said we stayed up all night to get lucky and I sure did get lucky. We can fix the not-fucking thing.” 

Kibum frowns.

“I have a hangover,” he says but then smirks. “Oh.” 

Jinki reciprocates the smirk before he dips down to kiss Kibum. Their foreheads bump and both men groan. It doesn’t kill their laughter, however, and the kiss is sweeter and despite the gross combination of alcohol, cigarette smoke and greasy pizza on Kibum’s breath, it’s a much better kiss than the previous ones. Jinki is hungover, in love and so fucking lucky.

 


End file.
